Better Than Me
by ZerlinLithaDeer
Summary: Anyeongg! mianhae udah lama aku gak share ff lagi hehe.. tapi aku skrg share ff dengan judul yg baru dan pemeran yang baru! silakan baca ffku ya! n kelanjutan dari ff The 12 Black Pearl n Who The Artis akan aku share!
1. Better Than Me Chap1

Better Than Me (Chapter 1)

Main Cast: EXO (Wu Yi Fan,Lee Seohyun,Park Chanyeol,Oh Sehun & Choi Seon Ae)

Genre: Funny,Adventure

Lee Seohyun Pov.

Disana aku melihat ada lelaki yang sepertinya dulu pernah aku sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan Tao sshi,tetapi sepertinya aku sempat mengenal seseorang yang sedang bersama Tao Sshi ne... dia kan Kris oppa,kakak kandungku yang berbeda tempat lahir dan juga dia sempat menoleh kekanan dan kekiri,tetapi dia tidak melihatku akhirnya aku segera menghampirinya dan menyapanya.

"Anyeong Kris oppa..."sapaku

"anyeong.. My Saeng"jawabnya

"lho kalian saling mengenal?"tanya Tao

"ne... karena dia adalah Dongsaengku sendiri"Jawab Kris dingin

"HAH SAENGMU?!"tanya Tao kaget

"ne,waeyo?"jawabku

"aku tidak percaya ini,kan kamu sama Kris beda?"tanya Tao sekali lagi

"ya... memang kita beda"jawab Kris "kalau begitu kamu jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku dan Seohyun adalah Saudara"

"ohh.. ne"kata Tao

"okay,aku sama Seohyun mau pergi dulu"pamit Kris sambil menarik tanganku

Tao diam seribu kata entah apakah dia percaya dengan kataku atau tidak dan itu juga bukan membawaku ke taman dan nenyuruh aku untuk menunggu dan Dia langsut melesat pergi untuk membelikanku minuman.

"Ini"kata Kris sambil memberikan minuman yang tadi telah dia belikan

"Gomawo"kataku berterima kasih

"Cheonmaneyo,apakah kamu ingin bertanya waeyo aku ada disini?"tanya Kris

"ohh.. ne sebenarnya aku juga ingin bertanya tentang itu"jawabku

"ini semua gara-gara appa"kata Kris

"emang ada apa dengan appa?"

"dia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu disini padahal dia juga ada di Seoul.."

"waeyo aku harus dijaga?"

"i don't know,kamu disini bisa mandiri kan?"

"ne"

"engg... kalau aku boleh tanya siapa teman terdekatmu?"

"teman dekatku sih.. ada banyak tapi,yang paling dekat itu Chanyeol sama Seon Ae"

"ohhh.. mana mereka?"

"enggg... biasanya ada di Kelas,emang kakak masuk kelas apa?"

"3A"

"wahh... kalau gitu ayo kita ke kelas soalnya aku juga di kelas 3A"

"ok"


	2. Better Than Me Chap2

Better Than Me (Chapter 2)

Main Cast: EXO (Wu Yi Fan,Lee Seohyun,Park Chanyeol,Oh Sehun&Choi Seon Ae)

Genre: Funny,Adventure

Aku segera menggandeng tangan aku menggandeng tangan Kris sepertinya ada beberapa perempuan yang tidak suka saat aku menggandeng tangan Kris,Padahal aku itu Donsaengnya Kris.

"oh ya kamu kenal dengan Zhang Yi Xing?"tanya Kris tiba-tiba sambil memberhentikan langkahnya

"enggg... ne,waeyo?"tanyaku

"ohh... gwenchana,soalnya dia dulu temenku di China"jawab oppaku

"ne"

"anyeong Seohyun ssi!"panggil seseorang dari belakang

"Ehhh... Anyeong Chanyeol oppa,perkenalkan ini oppaku"sapaku sambil memperkenalkan Kris ke Chanyeol

"anyeong..."kata Chanyeol

"Kris"

"anyeong Kris ssi"

"anyeong..."

"mana Seon Ae?"tanyaku

"tuh.. disana lagi ngomong-ngomong Suho"jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah Seon Ae dan Suho

"ya udah aku mau ke Kris!"ajakku

"ne"

"Seon Ae?"panggilku

"ne? ohh Anyeong Seohyun!"Sapa Seon Ae

"Anyeong Suho oppa!"Sapaku kepada Suho

"Anyeong Suho,eh.. pasti itu Kakakmu ya?"tanya Suho

"ne... ini oppaku,namanya Wu Yi Fan"Jawabku

"Salam Kenal..."Sapa Kris

"Aku Suho"Kata Suho

"kalau aku Seon Ae"kata Seon Ae

"ohhh... ne..."

SKIP~

"Kris?"panggilku

"waeyo Seohyun?"tanyanya

"Bagaimana keadaan Tiffany Eonnie?"tanyaku

"ya... seperti biasa.."jawabku

Tetapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang...

"Seohyun kamu tahu Saengku?"Tanya Baekhyun

"aku gak tahu"jawabku

"ohhh... kalau gitu gomawo"

"ne"

ehhh... Kamu tau kita kedatangan anak baru lagi!"Teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil berlari (?)

"MWO?!"Tanya kami kaget

"namanya kalau gak salah Oh Sehun..."jawab Chanyeol

"kamu tau dari mana?"tanya Baekhyun

"tadi aku sempet liat anak baru itu dan para guru ngomong-ngomong kalau namanya Oh Sehun"jawan Chanyeol

"sekarang dia ada dimana?"tanya Kris

"di kantor kepsek"jawab Chanyeol lagi

"ya udah ayo kita lihat di kantor kepsek!"ajakku

"Ide bagus!"kata mereka

Kami berempat langsung melesat ke kantor kepsek yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berbincang benar disana ada anak baru tapi,gayanya sangat aneh dan engg... tidak sesuai dengan umurnya.

"Lee Seohyun kemari!"panggil kepsek tiba-tiba dan membuat jantungku berdebar kencang,apakah kepsek mengetahui kalau aku dan yang lain mengintip?

"Saya?"tanyaku kaget

"ne,memang namamu bukan Lee Seohyun? kajja!"perintah kepsek

"ne,apa yang bisa aku bantu Songsaenim?"tanyaku sambil berdiri di sebelah Sehun Ssi

"tolong kamu anterin dia ke kelas 3A dan suruh temen-temenmu untuk memperkenalkan diri"Kata Kepsek

"ne Songsaenim"

"ya sudah,sehun ah kamu ikut Seohyun ke kelas 3A"kata kepsek ke Sehun

"gamsahamnida songsaenim..."kata Sehun berterima kasih

"Cheonmaeyo"jawab Kepsek

Sehun langsung jalan mendahuluiku,tetapi aku segera mencoba untuk menamati Sehun dari atas sampai kebawah hmmm... gayanya terlalu dingin sama seperti oppaku... tapi bagiku dia ada masalah sih...

"kelas 3A dimana?"tanya Sehun memecah keheningan dengan nada dinginnya

"ada disana,bentar lagi kita juga sampai"jawabku santai

"ohh..."kata Sehun "Siapa namamu?"tanya Sehun

"Lee Seohyun"jawabku

"kamu sepertinya bukan dari Korea ya?"tanya Sehun lagi

"ne,aku dari London kamu bosa tau?"tanyaku

"ya.. aku cuma... lihat-lihat dari wajahmu"

"ohh.. sekarang kita udah didepan kelas 3A,ayo kita masuk!"ajakku

"ne"

TOK!TOK TOK!

"Masuk!"kata Songsaenim dari dalam kelas

"anyeong Junsu Songsaenim,kelas ini kedatangan murid baru lagi"kataku

"oh.. ne,nugu?"tanya Junsu Songsaenim kepada Sehun

"nanun Oh Sehun imnida"jawab Sehun

"ternyata namamu Sehun?"tanya Junsu songsaenim

"ne,Irumi muoyeyo?"tanya Sehun

"nanun Junsu Songsaenim imnida,sekarang kamu bisa duduk disebelah Kai ah!"perintah Junsu Songsaenim

"ne"kata Sehun sambil berjalan ke arah bangku yang kosong disebelah Kai

"kamu juga Seohyun!"

"ne,gamsahamnida"jawabku sambil duduk

Aku melirik ke arah Sehun,dia terlihat sangat ada sepatahpun kata yang ia lontarkan ke Kai maupun juga ke aku dan gayanya itu persis sekali dengan Kris,sungguh Chanyeol yang berada di sebelag kiriku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Baekhyun ya... jadinya aku seperti Ae tidak mengajakku berbicara juga,dia sedang asyik-asyiknya ber-sms dengan seseorang dan entah itu siapa entah... kakaknya atau saengnya aku pub tidak tahu

"Seohyun-seohyun!"panggil seseorang dari arah belakang

"ne?"kataku sambil menghadap ke belakang dan yanv memanggil teryata Lay

"tolong panggilin Kris dong..."

"ohh.. wait!,Kris oppa kamu dipanggil sama lay!"

"mana dia?"tanya Kris

"tuh... dibelakangku"jawabku sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang

"Gamsahamnida"

"Cheonmaneyo"

dan sekarang aku tidak di anggap lagi

.. y biarlah kalau melihat ke depan ke arah Junsu songsaenim dan di situ ada...HAHAHAH KECOAK DI PUNGGUNG JUNSU SONGSAENIM!

"songsaenim?"panggilku setengah tertawa

"waeyo seohyun ah?"tanya Junsu songsaenim tetap menulis di papan

"enggg... di punggung sonsaenim..."kataku terputus karena ingin tertawa

"di punggung songsaenim apa?"tanya Junsu songsaenim lagi

"a... ada kecoak!"

"ma.. ma... na?!"

"itu dipunggung Songsaenim!"teriak Kai

"KYA KECOAK!"Teriak Taeyon histeris

"Taeyon tenanglah!"kataku

"AHHHH KECOAK KE SINI!"teriak yoona

Sehun segera menggambil sapu dan menyapu kecoak itu sampai dan yang lain tersontak kaget karena kelakuan Sehun,Tetapi sontak semua langsung tertawa dengan keras.

"wahhh... umpung kecoak itu tadi tidak kesini bisa-bisa aku mati ketakutan!"kata Yoona sambil tertawa

"aku juga!"sahut Taeyon

"hahaha!"tawa semuanya kecuali aku,Sehun dan Kris

"udah... saya akan mengajar kelas lain!"kata Junsu songsaenim sambil keluar kelas

"lho?!"

"Duduk Semua!"perintah Leeteuk songsaenim

"ne!"kata kami serempak sambil duduk

"waeyo yang mengajar Leeteuk Songsaenim,bukannya ini masih pelajarannya Junsu Songsaenim?"tanya Suho


	3. Better Than Me Chap3

Better Than Me (Chap.3)

Main Cast: EXO (Wu Yi Fan,Lee Seohyun,Park Chanyeol,Oh Sehun,Choi Seon Ae,Byun Baekhyun&Kim Jongin)

Genre: Funny,Adventure

"Tadi katanya Junsu Songsaenim kalian itu jail,jadinya saya yang harus mengajar!"jawab Leeteuk Songsaenim

"ahhhh..."dengus kami semua

"waeyo?!"tanya Leeteuk songsaenim

"gwenchana songsaenim..."jawabku

"ya sudah... kalai begitu kita lanjutkan pelajarab yang telah diajarkan oleh Junsu Songsaenim!"

Seohyun Pov END.

~SKIP~

Pulang Sekolah~

"hehhhh.. enak gak kalau gurunya Leeteuk Songsaenim?"tanya Kai

"hmmm... bagiku enak-enak aja"jawab Seohyun

"aku juga!"sahut Seon Ae

"kalau kalian?"tanya Kai ke yang lain

"enak banget dongggggg!"jawab Suho

"memang kenapa?kamu gak suka?"tanya Lay

"ya bukannya gitu tapi aku gak suka aja.."jawab Kai

"gak suka gimana?"tanya D.O

"ya pokoknya gitulah!"jawab Kai

"ohhhhhhhh"jawab yang lain

"ya udah bye.. aku pulang duluuu!"kata Kai pamit

"byeee!"

"kami juga ya"kata Kris

"oh ok,bye!"

Kris dan Seohyun segera meninggalakan mereka semua,tetapi ternyata dibelakang mereka ada Sehun dan Kris langsung bertanya

"ngapain kamu disini?"tanya Kris

"apa gak boleh aku ngikutin kalian? rumahku juga lewat jalan ini"jawab Sehun

"ya boleh-boleh aja sih.. tapi jangan ngikutin kayak gitu dongg"kata Kris

"tertherah kamu lah.."

"tertherah? kamu ngomong apa sih? kok gak jelas banget?"

"engg.. makthudku TERSERAH.."

"kamu cadel?"tanya Seohyun

"iya,waeyo?"

"oh... gwenchana,kamu Cadel 'S'?"tanya Seohyun lagi

"ne"jawab Sehun lagi

"baru kali ini aku ngeliat orang yang cadel 'S' dan kalau 'R' sering soalnya saengku sendiri juga cadel 'R'"kata Kris


End file.
